


It's Only Blood

by frankiemarie87



Series: Will you join us? [4]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Magic, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Fluff and Smut, Full Moon, Love cures all, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Tags will be added, Warlocks, harbinger of evil, its important for the story, maybe? - Freeform, not beta we die like men, poor attempt at humor, someone will be a human, vampires and werewolves oh my, yeosang and jongho are platnoic soulmates, youll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankiemarie87/pseuds/frankiemarie87
Summary: Ateez as supernatural beings
Relationships: Choi Jongho & Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Will you join us? [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606783
Kudos: 18





	It's Only Blood

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by the beautiful full moon last night. It was so bright and beautiful and I got this idea. As well as the Queen herself, ' HALA HALA'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to delete all the other chapters and put it all in one chapter to make it easier for me and for you to be introduced to everyone all at once!
> 
> New readers; hello and welcome to It's Only Blood!

_**heubhyeolgwi** _

* * *

**IT** has been centuries, perhaps eons that Jung Wooyoung had taken an innocent life, an innocent human life but this time it was at the human's request. The old lady, Lui Xi, Wooyoung had learned her name, was dying from an incurable lung cancer and wished her death to be painless and quick. She has no living relatives that she can live for, nothing as she been fighting this losing battle half her life and found the closest vampire to end her life. Not to turn her immortal but so that she can die painlessly and peacefully. The vampire had made her promise to live a week with him keeping her company, to learn about her life to truly learn that she does wish this ending for herself. Lui Xi reminded Wooyoung of his paternal grandmother when he was a human so much that he allowed her to dot on him as if he was her grandson and for that reason only, she was able to reason with the vampire to live longer which he happily accepted. Much longer than she expected because she had something to live for; to see Wooyoung every day and to treat him as her grandson. Each day spent with Xi made Wooyoung feel like he was a human again, his unbeatable heart beating underneath his ribs, his smile brighter than the sun and he sang to her every night when she went to sleep, citing that he has the voice of an angel and that she will see him the next day. 

The time had come. When Xi was slower to wake up one morning, her movements shaky and her lungs short of air, the vampire felt his heart break as he could hear her heart struggling to beat enough to pump the blood that was slowly moving through her body. He could smell the sweet sickly scent of the cancer spreading throughout her body and even though myths say that vampires can't cry, Wooyoung spent that morning sobbing into his hands, into her shoulder as they both slowly come to accept her fate. Wearing his favorite daywalker earring, he was able to take Xi to her favorite place, a place he once used to hold close and dear to his heart once upon a time, the Gwangalli beach in Busan. The vampire made sure he packed all of her favorite food and drinks, putting in a picnic basket and drove down to the beach to watch her one last final sunset before he takes her pain away. 

"My darling," Xi whispered, not needing to raise her voice as she knows that Wooyoung can hear her just as well but the vampire still cocked his head down to her lips, wanting the older woman close to him. The last remaining piece of humanity clinging to her life force desperately. "my sonja," Wooyoung wept quietly at the mention of her calling him her grandson, his arms tightening around her even more. "You've given me more life these past few weeks than I've ever felt my entire life. You have given this old woman a reason to hold on a little longer, a reason to enjoy one more sunset with such ease. I thank you, Jung Wooyoung." she whispered, her frail fingers clutching to the black fabric of Wooyoung's sleeve and raised her other hand to make the vampire look at him, smiling softly with such love and adoration in her eyes. With that look came another wave of tears to Wooyoung, unable to hold back his sadness any longer. "My sonja, I am ready -" Xi shook her head firmly when she could see the vampire opening his mouth to protest and smiled weakly. "I'm in your arms, my darling sonja. I am ready to go. I need you to promise me something. Love someone else like you love me. Give them your heart like you've given me." The smile on her lips was the last thing Wooyoung wanted to keep forever and nodded his agreement to the promise. 

"Now." Wooyoung's fangs dropped down from his gums and turned his head to Xi's closest wrist, holding it gently. "I love you Lui Xi. Halmeoni." He breathed out against the barely warm skin and pressed a lingering kiss as more tears fell from his eyes. Wooyoung cries as he sank his fangs into her wrist, drinking as much as her blood as he can to the point where she won't feel anything as she takes her last breath in his arms. He continues crying into her white hair as he keeps her lifeless body close in his arms, crying when he carries her to the ocean, walking until he was couple feet underwater - vampires not needing to breathe - as the water carries his tears away, he buries her deep into the seabed as it was her last dying wish. He took his time walking out of the ocean, not having any care in the world if anyone sees him at that moment. He had lost his halmeoni, his reason to smile, his reason to sing, his reason for everything. 

_**neugdae ingan** _

* * *

**THE** black wolf groaned as he slowly gets up to his paws, the leaves crackling underneath them and shook out his fur, shaking the leaves and dirt of the forest out of it. The full moon the night before was a little rough on his shift as it was the supermoon. He couldn't resist the pull of it as it dragged him out of his apartment and into the nearby forest. Since he moved to small village near Busan from Namhae-gun, away from his pack for university, each full moon has been harder and harder each time he's away from them. A wolf is only as strong as his pack and right now he's alone so he's only as strong as he is by himself. The black wolf ran through the woods, dodging each tree that comes in his view, bouncing off every other tree trunk to have some fun since it won't be another month until he's able to shift involuntarily again. 

He's a purebred werewolf, part of the bloodline that goes back centuries and centuries, dating all the way back to the Iron Age in Korea, well that's what his grandfather believes. A lot of their family historical documents were destroyed in a house fire when his own grandfather was young, so it's all word of the mouth by this point. The wolf is so glad that he has at least one friend in Busan that he can count on during full moons, his next door neighbor, Xing Jui as he sees the human leaning against the tree in their backyard with a bundle of clothes. She had discovered his secret the first time he had shifted in Busan and he had learned that she, too come from a wolf pack, being a human daughter to an alpha. She became his noona, somewhat of an anchor so he doesn't go feral during the pull of the full moons and his constant reminder of his humanity. 

"San, I told you that you shouldn't resist the pull of the super moon." Jui said as she handed the now naked, which she's so used to since nudity is a normal aspect of the wolf packs, wolf his clothes and respectfully turned around so she can give San privacy to put on his clothes. "Your ass is lucky you got here back in time and not stuck in the middle of the city, you _babo_." she sighed and held out one arm, waiting for a really warm body to be pressed up against her side, unable to stop the small fond smile when she gets a really tight but not hurting hug from San. Jui wrapped her arm around San and led him into the apartment building, going to San's apartment. "Shower or bed?" she asked quietly and nodded as San held up two fingers, indicating that he wanted to sleep. She knows that some wolves doesn't like or can't use their voices for awhile after the shift so with San, she always keep things simple, ask questions with choices San can easily pick. Jui helped San towards his bedroom, maneuver the wolf under the covers and made sure he fell asleep before leaving his bedroom. She left the bedroom door open before settling down on the couch, sighing softly. She always stayed over after the full moon with San sleeping in his bedroom. She knew as a wolf's anchor, it makes the transition from wolf from human much more easier. 

Xing Jui started humming a wolf's lullaby that her mother had taught her when she was young and slowly fell asleep on the couch. 

**_yojeong_ **

* * *

**DEEP** inside the Ahopsan forest, right in the heart of it lies the Fey or fairies as the humans know them as. They aren't as small as humans think they are, but in reality, they come in all different shapes and sizes. To flowers, animals and to humanoid shapes. They were a very peaceful group of Fey in this forest. Granted there are a few warrior Fey, a small group called the Dark Fey but they protect and attack only if needed. 

Jeong Yunho is part of the Dark Fey, the most humanoid looking fairy they have in that forest. He's the only that can go out into the human world and blend in. He comes from a bloodline that ties directly to the very first Fey of their kind. The Dark Phoenix, the first Fey with powerful magic and Yunho is the last descendant of her bloodline. Yunho is the only Dark Fey with powerful magic that can disguise his horns and wings, making them invisible to humans which is the reason why he's the only fey that can blend in with the humans.

Like today. The Dark Fey cracked his neck as he incited a small spell that would disguise his beautiful large black wings and his matching colored thorns and ruffled his dark blue hair with a soft smile before stepping out of the deep dense forest, inhaling deeply. The human air smelled so much different, full of something Yunho can't describe just yet, but he will find words for it if it is possible. The Dark Fey froze, his hand wrapping around the hilt of his sword that's underneath his shirt on his back, which of course is spelled to be invisible to humans as well, when he heard small footsteps behind him. He should've known that Gunho followed him and released his fingers from the sword, his lips curling up into a bright smile when he turned around to face his younger brother. 

"Hyung! You didn't say bye." Yunho rolled his eyes fondly at his shorter brother before pulling him into a tight huge, kissing the top of his head. "Okay, bye!" Gunho cheerfully waved at Yunho before disappearing into the trees, making the taller Fey roll his eyes once again.

There was a very important reason for Yunho to step into the human world and time was of essence. He has until the end of fortnight, two weeks to find the antidote for the human poison that is spreading through the Mushroom Fey village and if they aren't careful, it can spread throughout the entire Fey, killing them off one by one. Yunho isn't going to let that happen to the Mushroom Fey or to anyone else in the forest. He set out towards the closest population near the forest, hoping there's either someone or something that will stop the infection from spreading. Little did he know that someone else was also searching for the very same cure.

**_mun elpeu_ **

* * *

**FROM** the highest peak of the Hallasan from the Jeju Island, lived a group of Elves, Moonshadow and they protect the island and the southern part of South Korea from whatever is bothering them supernatural wise. Right now the Moonshadow Elves are having a problem of their own and they sent their youngest of their fighter ( really assassin ) band, Song Mingi to the mainland to find the cure to the poison that's killing off their elders. Mingi traveled to mainland by boat, something he hated doing but he needs to do this, needs to do for the sake of his tribe, especially for his grandparents who could possibly be the very next victims to this rapid spreading poison.

The elf was told by the spirit guide that he needed to go to Busan which is where he is right now and now he was need to find out his own way to find the cure on his own since no one else knew what this particular poison is, perhaps the humans living in the city might. He ran his fingers through his now freshly dyed bright ass candy red hair as he sighed deeply, staring into the heavily populated market alleyway or whatever the humans call those things. He was so focused on trying to how to navigate through the crowd and not trying to draw attention to himself even though the bright red hair and his tallness may do that anyways, that he didn't see the person in his way.

**_agma + jeoseung saja_ **

* * *

" **NO** you _idiot_ , incubus is a female demon who takes you soul during sexual acts and the male is the succubus!" A loud drunken voice rang out in the large quiet bar, making the entire room still to silence before the chatters and noises started up again. 

The incubus sitting in the corner booth chuckled behind his raised hand to his mouth before peeking over to the other male sitting across the table from him, his own eyes, sharpened with the bold black eyeliner that draws one's attention to his light blue eyes and smiled softly. "My dear jeoseung saja," he purred softly and reached out with his raised hand, letting his small and slender fingers brush against the other's hand that is wrapped around the glass of soju. "My sanyangkkun," the incubus purred on his pet name for his bounty hunter, cocking his head slightly when he sees the corners of Jongho's lips curled up slightly at the purr before he schooled his expression and looked straight at him, shaking his head. "You're going to reap his soul anyways, why can't I feed from him for a bit? School him on the proper demonology. Pretty please? I'm hungry and he looks so tasty." 

The bounty hunter laughed and placed his black gat on the table before he looked at the beautiful incubus in front of him, finishing up his soju. "Yeo, last time I let you play with the bounty, you killed him and I couldn't collect." he reminded the other with a pointed look. Yeosang's face flushed with embarrassment at that mishap and slumped into his body against the cushions of the booth that they are in. Jongho raised his hand when the incubus opened his mouth and sighed deeply before running his fingers through his black hair slightly. "Fuck Yeo, what the hell, why not. Go have fun, do not kill him. I need this one." He rolled his eyes fondly when the incubus in front of him got excited and noticed the second the other turned on his power, seeing the bright blue coming through the brown eyes. "Have fun, agma." he beckoned his demon partner to leave him alone and followed him with his eyes to watch him work his magic on the unsuspecting humans, the corners of his lips curling up into a smirk.

As soon Yeosang slipped out of the booth, he rolled his shoulders back and cracked his neck, blinking away his brown eyes to replace them with his incubus icy blue eyes. He could feel his power growing from within, just releasing pure sexual feelers, what Yeosang likes to call his powers and he knows what those feelers do to humans, demons and what being he comes across. No matter what the sexual orientation you have, you are attracted to Yeosang, plain and simple. No control over those feelings, no free will, nothing. Just pure sexual desire for Yeosang which makes it easy for him to find his victims and feed from them, giving him their sexual desires which is essential to his life force, how he survives.

Yeosang smirked as he looked over his shoulder towards Jongho who was clearly and visibly struggling to resist against the incubus' sexual feelers but as both Yeosang and himself know, resistance is futile, he always gets himself lost in the feelers but with somewhat of a clear mind. Being with Yeosang for as long as he has, Jongho had learn to control his own desires and not go after the incubus which is even hard in the first place. Sometimes Yeosang feels so bad when he sends out his feelers with Jongho nearby because he could see the struggle, the hardness in the younger one's pants, the sexual needs that oozed out of him. He even offered to lend a helping hand but Jongho always declines, always doing it himself when they get home. Yeosang waits for the all clear nod from Jongho that he's got himself under control and stalked towards his prey. 

"Uli jagi," The incubus purred as he trailed his fingers along the human's shoulders and the human's friend offered him the seat which he accepted with a thankful smile, shooing him away with a flick of his hand, his icy blue eyes still trained on the human that is Jongho's bounty.

_Remember not to take all of his life force. Just enough to satisfy._

**_manyeo_ **

* * *

**KIM** Hongjoong isn't your average manyeo in Seoul, your wannabes who'd lure you in with worthless potions and incense candles and sticks as well as fake spells to make your life 'better'. No, Hongjoong is the real deal, born in the grounds of mother earth, witch. The one you don't piss off or he will make your life a living hell. He doesn't have an exact number towards his real age, but he's been around for a really, really long time. He's seen the rise and fall of Korea, been there when the whole country with split into two countries, seeing the rise of South Korea in all of it's colors and beautiful attitude and he's so glad to have stayed in Seoul. Probably wouldn't have lasted a month in the North when he popped in for a visit. Way too bland for his colorful personality. He traveled the world many times, see each country after their rise and fall if any, offering the highest of the highest positions his skills and magic to help them succeed if they proved themselves worthy of his power. Many did not prove themselves worthy, but the very few that did has their names down in the history books and their good deeds. The bad ones? So not his doing at all. Hilter? Hell no, he even aided the Allies to help take his Nazi empire down to burning rumble in his death. Hongjoong has seen enough Hilters in his many years of living to know to stop them before they rose in power, preventing many world war threes but that's another story for another time.

As the full moon began to descend past the highest point of the sky, Hongjoong decided to close up his shop, seeing that he hasn't had any customers in the past hour and locked the door before flipping the 'open' sign over to the 'closed' side, letting out a small sigh of boredom. He could feel his magic thrumming underneath his skin as it wants to be used so desperately. As he was walking back towards the back, he caught his reflection on one of the mirrors on his wall and blinked at it. He ran his fingers through his brown mullet that was growing a little bit long on the back of his neck, letting out a small hum and smirked at his reflection. Hongjoong closed his eyes, letting out another small hum as he ran his fingers, now tingling with his powers, through his hair once again. However his hair color changed from the light brown hair to a dark blue/black hair which is also mullet less and a lot vibrant with his powers. He ran his fingers over the tail of his right eyebrow, leaving a hairless 'x' over it and smirked when he sees his reflection in the mirror. He looks as dangerous as he feels.

Hongjoong isn't dangerous at all, he's a softy at heart, only using his powers for good and he will only use it against people if they're doing something dangerous to others or themselves. These days he uses his powers for little things, having no reason to use it in full force, at least not yet but like powerful magical beings like him, they're always hunters hunting them down to end their bloodline. Hongjoong himself has one particular hunter that seems to go out of his way to come after him time and time but no matter what he does, he could never figure out who the hunter is.

Hongjoong heard his phone ring with the upcoming message and recognizing the ringtone of his fellow coven member, it was Kim Namjoon.

**_Hunter is back._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seonghwa isn't going to show up for awhile. 
> 
> yell at me on twitter @frankiemarie87


End file.
